Two Jelsa Tragedies
by sido4727
Summary: Snøstorm the lion lived alone in the mountains of Norway until he and Jack Frost met. Unfortunately, the friends had trouble finding one another since they were both constantly moving. That's when Jack gave Snøstorm to Queen Elsa of Arendelle as a gift. This led to two tragedies that engulfed the town, rocking everyone to the core. Rated T for a somewhat gruesome injury.


**Here's a little one shot I did. (I originally did it on my Instagram account.) Hope you all enjoy! It's not my best, but I had fun writing it anyways. Please review! :)**

* * *

Snøstorm was a lion built for snow. He had a white mane, blue body, and purple eyes. He was tough and wary of everything, never going near people. He hunted alone and lived alone, the classic rebel without a cause.

Snøstorm lived alone in the mountains of Norway until the Winter Spirit Jack Frost found him. At first, the lion tried to keep away and attacked the boy if he got too close. After months of trying and offering food to the lion, Jack tamed it. Eventually, the pair became friends, and messed around scaring villagers every now and then.

Unfortunately, Jack's duties as a Guardian made it difficult for them to find each other and hang out. Snøstorm was always hunting or exploring new places, never staying in one place for long. So when Jack met the beautiful Queen Elsa, he gave Snøstorm to Elsa as a gift.

Elsa and the rest of Arendelle were wary of the lion, but she accepted him anyways. Snøstorm happily lived among the people, occasionally giving the children rides. He enjoyed living in Arendelle, where he could have food handed to him and be scratched in hard to reach places. But, soon the familiar wild was calling him back.

As fate would have it, Snøstorm sadly left Arendelle, but was happy to be alone and free again. He soon found Elsa's ice castle and made it his home. When Elsa found him there months later, she let him live there and came to visit every other day.

One day, Elsa never came. Snøstorm waited 4 days, but she never called him from the stairs. Finally, he decided to go back to the town to find her.

When he arrived, the city was in ruins. Nightmares ran in the streets, terrifying the kids Snøstorm once held on his back. He ran through the streets, attacking the sand horses when he could, but trying to get to the castle all the same.

Snøstorm stormed the building, breaking down the large door. He ran into the throne room to see Elsa lying on the ground, her face twisting in pain and fear. In front of her, a tall, dark man stood, wielding a spear above his head.

Jack had told Snøstorm about him, it was Pitch. The Boogie Man would hurt anyone, especially someone important to Jack. Snøstorm roared and ran at Pitch, the man screaming in fear when he saw the lion. He tried to get away, but realized that it was too late. He decided to fight back.

Snøstorm attacked while Pitch dodged, twisting the spear in the air. They lunged at each other as Elsa bravely stood up, leaning against the throne, clutching her swelling stomach.

Finally, Snøstorm got the upper hand and leaped into the air. Too late he realized that Pitch's spear had changed to a dagger and stabbed him in the heart. He felt himself begin to weaken, pain encompassing him. He quickly understood what was going to happen, and needed to make his final move.

Straining, he stood up and roared with all his might. Afterwards he clamped his jaw on Pitch's neck, the man screaming in terror. Feeling Pitch going limp, Snøstorm let go. Pitch wouldn't die, since he was immortal, but could be stopped by a bad injury for a while.

Then Elsa yelled again, falling to her knees, "The baby!" She screamed a bloodcurdling scream full of agony. Snøstorm turned to her, jumping in her direction. He fell, but tried to get up again. He crumpled to the ground, staring at the the pregnant woman 20 feet away. She cried out once more, the pain encompassing her. The yell echoed throughout the room.

Desperate, the lion tried to crawl, but the pain was too great. He purred to Elsa, trying to make her feel better, but she didn't hear anything. His vision blurred as Elsa folded herself into a fetus position, in equal amount of pain as he. Finally, a familiar voice called out her name.

Jack Frost flew into the room, wrapping his arms around Elsa when he got to her. The other Guardians ran up behind Jack, and he ordered the rabbit to go find a doctor. He was worried about the Queen, obviously the father of her unborn child.

After some time, doctors arrived and Elsa said something to Jack. He looked at Snøstorm, torn between Elsa, his love, and the big cat. Elsa noticed and gave him a nod as the doctors took her away on a stretcher.

Jack ran to Snøstorm, calling out his name. He knelt down next to the cat, who could barely see him now. "Don't worry," he said, petting Snøstorm, "everything is going to be okay." Snøstorm knew Jack was trying to reassure both of them, hoping the worst wasn't going to happen.

Snøstorm was now blind, but he purred in response. Jack watched as the animal's breathing slowed. "Snøstorm, don't die on me. I just got here. I need you." He looked around wildly. "Someone get a vet!"

Jack sat whispering to and petting his old friend, hoping someone, anyone, could help. He ignored everything around him, even the cries of anguish coming from Elsa's rooms. The shock of everything was taking control. The other Guardians took Pitch away, except for Bunnymund. Bunny sat down next to him, putting his paw on his shoulder as they waited for help.

The help never came. Snøstorm died in the throne room, and the baby was prematurely stillborn. The child, Jamie, had the white hair and the cold touch of his parents, but wasn't breathing. The doctors said that the shock of Pitch's surprise attack forced Elsa into labor. Everyone, even the Guardians who had never known about Elsa and Jack as a couple, nor about Snøstorm, grieved at the losses. Jack took it worse than anyone.

Pitch was treated for his injuries and thrown into jail. After months of mourning, Jack confronted him. At the news of the deaths, Pitch laughed. He had been laughing since that fateful day. He knew Jack's worst fears had come true, and the confrontation only made him heal quicker. Jack and Elsa never forgave him, and left him in the jail.

The day after the birth, everyone dressed in black and went to the hill. Jamie was buried in between Elsa's parents, with the funeral of a royal prince. It seemed as if the entire world was grieving for his parents. One by one, everyone left except for Jack, Elsa, and the undertakers. Jack waved them forward.

Snøstorm was buried at the feet of the dead royals. Jack stepped forward to say his last goodbye, running his fingers through the white mane. Elsa made him a medal of ice, with the title, "Protector of Arendelle" inscribed on it. She gave him special honors for everything he had done, including saving the queen. She bent down and kissed the lion, then backed away to let the undertakers do their job. Jack held her as the dirt was piled on top of the coffin, watching as their old companion left them for good.

Or so they thought. They couldn't see him or the baby, but the pair was standing next to Jack, watching the couple mourn in their grief. They had sobered looks on their faces, silently wishing they could comfort them in any way. Jamie was now a teenager, similar looking to his father, and stood beside Snøstorm. He had his hand on the lion's shoulder. They glanced at each other, knowing they would do everything they could to protect Jack and Elsa, even if they couldn't see them. It was a promise they never broke.


End file.
